


A Mystery Man and a Mongoose

by Perth (Ikana_Trash)



Series: TMA Crossovers [4]
Category: Lemon Demon (Musician), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Perth
Summary: An even stranger man enters Jon’s office with an even stranger statement
Series: TMA Crossovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073156
Kudos: 8





	A Mystery Man and a Mongoose

Jon was too tired. Perhaps it was a lack of statements, or maybe it was the three strange statements he’d taken in just the past few months. He was still reeling from those. Griffin McElroy had come in first, on the first of the month. Then, just a few days later was Brian David Gilbert. Just about a year later, Brian came back in. It was only a few days since Brian’s second statement, and Jon just... He didn’t know what to do. Those two men had drained everything from him, and he had an almost year long break between the two statements from Brian. He let out a sigh. 

He was still trying to process Griffin and Brian’s statements, so this second statement from Brian just took everything from him. 

“J-Jon...” Jon let out a disappointed sigh at Martin’s voice,

“Bring them in, Martin,” 

“I-I’m sorry about this, Jon, b-but he seems to have a proper statement,” Jon looked up to see a young, lanky guy with round glasses and big eyes. Neil Cicierega, his mind supplied. Neil nodded at Martin’s comment, giving a nervous smile, 

“That’s... It’s fine, Martin, I’ll take it...” Martin gave a nod and slowly closed door as he gave a quick thumbs up. Jon turned to Neil, and motioned for the man to sit down, which he did, “so, You believe to have experienced something supernatural?” Jon asked carefully. Neil nodded,

“Y-Yes, I know I have... Name’s Neil, by the way...” Neil held out his hand, which Jon hesitantly took for a handshake. He didn’t even bother to be surprised that the man was American, he, like Griffin and Brian, had a clearly unique case, “Should I Explain, now?” Jon didn’t even bother to check if there was a tape recorder, “Okay, So-“ Jon held up his hand, trying to silently communicate for Neil to be quiet,

“Statement of Neil Cicierega regarding a supernatural experience. Statement taken directly from subject, recording my Jonathan Sims, head archivist of the Magnus Institute, London. Statement begins,” Jon motioned for Neil to begin, to which Neil nodded,

“Okay, so, background info, I make music. My band name is Lemon Demon, and I make music based on... weird things, gross things, unconventional things, the whole shabang, y’know?” This was sounding good. Perhaps a second encounter with Grifters Bone, Jon wondered, “One of my songs, called the Eighth Wonder, go listen to it, it’s pretty good if I do say so myself, is about Gef the Mongoose. You may or may not have heard of Gef. Basically, Gef was a supposedly undead-ghost Mongoose that haunted a family living on the Isle of Man. I thought it was a funny little thing so I wrote a song about it. I released the song on my Album, Spirit Phone, check it out, and with that, I started hearing Gef around my house, he was speaking to me, even repeating the lyrics of my songs to me. I haven’t seen him, but I’ve heard him. Gef’s at my house, and I know it!” Jon let out a sigh,

“Is that all?” Neil nodded, “Statement ends,” Neil stared at him expectantly, “You can leave now, Mr. Cicierega, thank you,”

“How’d you know my last name?” Jon’s eyes widened. He didn’t realize Neil didn’t give his last name, “I didn’t tell you it,” Jon gulped and placed his head in his hands,

“I... I am aware of your work online, Mr. Cicierega,” Neil’s face lit up,

“Oh, really?! I guess that’s not too surprising... Okay, well, thank you for listening, everyone I’ve told so far thought I was joking or doing a bit!” Neil stood up suddenly and went out the door. He paused halfway through the door to turn back to look at Jon and give a Wink. Then, he was gone. Jon didn’t even feel his presence anymore. He couldn’t See where Neil was, anymore...


End file.
